


Spark Found

by simply_nur



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nur/pseuds/simply_nur
Summary: After Windclan is driven out by Shadowclan, Tanglepaw wakes up in Thunderclan. How could she affect the world of Warriors we know?





	1. Cats of the Clans

ThunderClan

 **Leader** : **Bluestar** —blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

 **Deputy: Lionheart** —magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.  
**Apprentice, Graypaw**

 **Medicine Cat** : **Spottedleaf** —beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

 **Warriors:**  
  
**Tigerclaw** —big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.  
**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**  
  
**Whitestorm** —big white tom.  
**Apprentice, Sandpaw**  
  
**Darkstripe** —sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.  **Apprentice, Dustpaw.**  
  
**Longtail** —pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.  
  
**Runningwind** —swift tabby tom that is rumored to have been descended from Windclan.   
  
**Willowpelt** —very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.  
  
**Mousefur** —small dusky brown she-cat with a short temper.

**Apprentices**

**Dustpaw** —dark brown tabby tom.  
  
**Graypaw** —long-haired solid gray tom.  
  
**Ravenpaw** —small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.   
  
**Sandpaw** —pale ginger she-cat.  
  
**Firepaw** —handsome ginger tom with striking green eyes. 

 **Queens** : **Frostfur** —beautiful white coat and blue eyes.  
  
**Brindleface** —pretty tabby.  
  
**Goldenflower** —pale ginger coat.  
  
**Speckletail** —pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

 **Elders** : **Halftail** —big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.  
  
**Smallear** —gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.  
  
**Patchpelt** —small black-and-white tom.  
  
**One-eye** —pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.  
  
**Dappletail** —once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

 

ShadowClan

 **Leader** : **Brokenstar** —long-haired dark brown tabby that is EVIL.

 **Deputy** : **Blackfoot** —large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

 **Medicine Cat** : **Runningnose** —small gray-and-white tom.

 **Warriors** : **Stumpytail** —brown tabby tom.  
**Apprentice, Brownpaw**  
  
**Boulder** —silver tabby tom.  
**Apprentice, Wetpaw**  
  
**Clawface** —battle-scarred brown tom.  
**Apprentice, Littlepaw**  
  
**Nightpelt** —black tom.

 **Apprentices** :

**Brownpaw**  
**Wetpaw**  
**Littlepaw**

**Queens: Dawncloud** —small tabby.  
  
**Brightflower** —black-and-white she-cat.

 **Elders** : **Ashfur** — a time traveler enjoying the 'old forest', whatever THAT means.

WindClan

 **Leader** : Tallstar-- Black and white tom. 

**Tunnelers:**

**Jitterwing:**  Beautiful light brown tabby with grey eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Tanglepaw**  -- A sandy colored she-cat with light ginger splotches and darker tabby stripes with gray eyes and white muzzle, chest, front paws, and tail tip.

RiverClan

 **Leader** : **Crookedstar** —a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

 **Deputy: Oakheart** —a reddish brown tom.

Cats Outside Clans:

 **Yellowfang** —old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

 **Smudge** —plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

 **Barley** —black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest

 **Max** \-- Dashingly handsome former kittypet that lives by Barley's farm; a sandy colored tom with light ginger splotches and darker tabby stripes with gray eyes and white muzzle, chest, and front paws with green eyes


	2. Prologue

The destruction of his former mate's home was horrifying to Max. The smell of fear still clung to the very land although most were long gone.

A single body lay in the clearing, one he knew well despite never meeting the cat. For her markings were so similar to his own, Max knew immediately that this was his daughter. Jitterwing's daughter. The one she had talked about the last time they had met around six moons ago. She must be an apprentice by now. He knew not well of the naming ceremony but she must not be Tanglekit anymore, rather Tanglepaw.

So these were the things Max knew thus far at that moment;

1\. This was very clearly his daughter, Tanglepaw.

2\. She had no one to take care of her; the clan was gone.

3\. Her wounds were extensive and if not cared for, would be deadly.

4\. Max knew he could not trust Shadowclan, as their leader was as cruel as can be, Riverclan was slippery in many ways, and he could not care for her as he feared that his enemies would try to use her. He knew of ThunderClan though. Barley, one of his good friends, had told him about the kind-hearted leader Bluestar. They might be able to take her in and care for her. Give her a chance. And perhaps help bring back Windclan.

And finally; 

5\. He did not know this cat, but he would do anything for her, just like he would do anything for her mother and although their love was forbidden, he loved her all the same and she did too.

It was wishful thinking to hope to get to know his daughter and even more so that she would survive like this. He must be swift as Jitterwing running through the tunnels that she had met him in; the one she had saved him from suffocating; the ones where, secluded by their unknown, she gave birth to Tanglepaw with the medicine cat at her side, who had known only that a rogue had taken advantage of Jitterwing and this was the result: Tanglepaw. Of course he would never take advantage of his dear Jitterwing but the clan need not know that. Their secret was safe thus far and hopefully it will stay that way with Tanglepaw successfully in the care of ThunderClan.

So, moving at the pace of older cats' tales of a hurricane, he ran towards the smell of ThunderClan. He ran for his beloved. He ran for Tanglepaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the first chapter soon~  
> Forgive me, English is not my first language


	3. Chapter One: The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spottedleaf discovers a panicked Max, and his half alive daughter.

Spottedleaf considered herself a good cat. Sure, yeah, she was a medicine cat and by definition she was technically  _supposed_ to be good, but that wasn't the point. Featherwhisker had always cautioned her in her ways of letting her heart lead her instead of her mind, but she knew it was a good way to live.

And that is what she was going to do; live good, because, if anything, that's what the clan needed her to do- to live and to be good. She was faintly aware of the darkened hearts of a few cats: Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. She sensed their rage and jealousy and inner turmoil to do something,but she did not let that fool her. She already let her feelings get the best of her with Thistleclaw and she would not make the same mistake.

But now she found herself in a dilemma of sorts. After curing Graypaw of his stomach ache, she went out to search for herbs. Close to the windclan Border she felt an eerie sense of dread before it hit her. Or rather, _Max_ hit her. She had met the tom a few times and was surprised to find himself with another cat; a small she cat that smelled of Windclan. Peering closer at her, Spottedleaf froze in horror. The apprentice had suffered many wounds and her chest was heaving shallowly.

Max set her down at Spottedleaf's paws.

"My friend, I fear that Windclan has been driven out by Shadowclan. This cat--" he flicked his tail to the apprentice, "--was left behind. She's Jitterwing's daughter, Tanglepaw."

Spottedleaf knew of Jitterwing. The light brown tabby was a brave and young warrior that had snuck into Windclan's herbs and had given Spottedleaf some after the recent battle over Sunningrocks that she somehow knew about. She was not aware that the odd she cat had a daughter.

"She's  _my_ daughter. Please, my friend Barley tells me of Bluestar. I know that she is noble and just and will not let her die. I know not where Windclan is, but I can say for certain that if she is not cared for now she will die. Please, consider what help she may be to the clan! If she is anything like her mother, she will do anything for the ones that she loves."

The tortoiseshell sighed. "I will not let an innocent cats die when there is a possibility that I could save them. She may be from a different Clan, but maybe that can change. Thank you, Max. Bluestar has just recently taken in another different Clan cat. Let's see if there's a pattern, eh?"

And without another word without even thinking about the possible consequences she lifted the injured Tanglepaw and walked into camp as if she was holding a squirrel, not a near dead she-cat. 

Spottedleaf considered herself a good cat. Crazy, probably, in ways like Goosefeather, but good. The death of her brother, Redtail, weighed her down like the weight of all of Starclan but she did not once falter in her duty.  The death of Tanglepaw would not be. Not on her (nonexistant) watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? This is probably horrible .-.


	4. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanglepaw wakes up.

Something poking her side woke Tanglepaw up. She was lightheaded and most likely delirious, but she could smell ThunderClan all around her.

"Is she dead?" A voice nearby her questioned, shrill but worried.

"Sandpaw, stop poking her for Starclan's sake!" Another voice snapped back.

Tanglepaw was very confused. Amist the smell of ThunderClan she smelled her own blood and herbs. She guessed (For some reason-- Her memory hadn't returned yet. The last thing she remembered was saying goodnight to Morningflower after she brought the heavily pregnant Queen some water soaked moss.) she was into the ThunderClan medicine cat den. Tanglepaw squeaked as she felt a paw gently press into her side. Now is that she was aware, she was startled out of playing dead- or asleep, in this case.

She warily blinked open her silvery-grey eyes. A concerned looking tortoiseshell she-cat blinked at her in suprise. "Oh, goodness you're up! We can finally formally announce your arrival to the clan!" The tortoiseshell turned to a smaller sandy colored she-cat. "Sandpaw, go tell Bluestar to call a meeting! Our guest is awake!" The Thunderclan apprentice nodded and scampered out of the den, leaving the strange tortoiseshell and Tanglepaw. 

"My name is Spottedleaf, I'm Thunderclan's medicine cat. You need to get up. Can you stand?" The she-cat in question queried. 

Tanglepaw slowly stood on shaky legs and attempted to hobble over to Spottedleaf, but collapsed halfway there, stirring up dust.

Spottedleaf pushed her up and leaned her on her side. "Walk slowly. I'll guide you."

Tanglepaw merely nodded, still trying to process what was happening. The bitter tang of herbs was dulling her senses, but when they left the enclosed den, she instantly felt better. The Windclan in her  _hated_ small spaces. The breeze in her fur made her feel safe, and still air filled her heart with dread.

As they walked, her vision slowly returned and she could spot many cats, old and young, in a crowd. Atop a huge rock stood a blue-gray cat. Tanglepaw instantly knew her as Bluestar from Jitterwing's tales.

"My clan, it has come to my attention that Windclan has been driven out by Shadowclan." Bluestar announced. The clan gasped in horror. Would Shadowclan try the same with them? "Spottedleaf has found a brave, young survivor. Hopefully she will shed some light to the situation and clear things up. I expect you to treat her with respect. She has been through a horrible ordeal. Young one, please tell us what you know."

Spottedleaf nudged Tanglepaw. "It was a f-few days ago," she squeaked out, her memory now jogged, "Brokenstar came into cam-camp and att-ttacked. A lot of t-the apprentices looked small, Bluestar, as if they were kits." Spottedleaf stiffened beside her. "One of them, B-badgerpaw, I think, died. But Brokenstar was r-relentless. He didn't sta-stop. I know Sha-shadowclan is s-supposed to be heartless, but this was extreme. Tulipfrost, m-my mentor, was fighting f-four different cats." The ache in her belly intensified. She was  _so hungry!_ "I remember th-them running, I can't remember where. Pa-part of me hates them leaving me for de-death, but at the same time they are my family. I  _n-need_ to find them," she wailed, "Please help us,   _pl-please!"_

Her vision blurred once more, her legs shaking like the Thunderpath with a monster roaring across it. She made eye contact with a peculiar looking tom, who was sitting quite a distance from the crowd, almost as if he did not belong there.

_You and me both, stranger._

His cloudy blue eyes and ruffled fur were the last thing Tanglepaw remembered before she collapsed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is bad how do I have kudos??

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Quotev.  
> Hope you read through those ;3


End file.
